Oneshots for the Mature Mind
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots involving the characters of Harry Potter. Which I don't own. There are also some OCs which I do own. I'm not sure how many oneshots I'll do, but I'll have some.
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven

'_Seventh year has just begun. Finally__! In May, I'll finally graduate and leave this place for good. Thank God. It's not that Hogwarts has been terrible, it's just I'__m tired of it. It being drama. I've had it with drama. I guess drama comes naturally when you're best friends with the biggest player Hogwarts has ever seen since Sirius Black. Fred Weasley is—'_

"Whatcha doin Autumn?" Fred Weasley asked, peering over Autumn Montgomery's shoulder.

Autumn slammed her leather journal shut, "None of your business."

"Ooo, feisty." Fred joked. He jumped over the back of the couch and propped Autumn's feet on his lap. "So how are you deary?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"There's this little party going on in the Room of Requirement. It's kind of a welcome back type of thing. Wanna come?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." George said, grabbing Autumn's left arm. Fred stood and took her right one.

Autumn sighed, "Alright, let's go party."

* * *

The trio entered the Room of Requirement moments later, thanks to some secret passages. The room was filled with sixth and seventh year students from all four houses. Some slutty blond from Hufflepuff slunk up next to Fred, "Hey baby."

"Hello cutie." Fred replied. He let go of Autumn's arm and let 'blondie' lead him to a random couch. The couple proceeded to make out, with Fred biting her neck here and there.

Autumn rolled her eyes and left George cuddled up next to some random sixth year. She grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and settled into a corner. She sipped her drink and watched as everyone danced. _Dance is a pretty loose term,_ she thought. _Mate might be closer._ Autumn never understood the whole lust, touchy-feely thing. Probably because she had never felt that before. Seventeen years old and never been kissed.

"Ok everyone!" a Slytherin seventh year yelled after turning off the music. "We're gonna play a little game. It's called seven minutes in heaven. I'll draw two names out of a hat. Those two people have to spend seven minutes in our handy-dandy closet." She reached into a hat and pulled out two slips of paper, "And our first couple is Fred Weasley and Autumn Montgomery."

Autumn raised an eyebrow and choked on her drink, "Crazy Slytherin say what?"

Fred grabbed her drink and set it on the table. "Come on love." he said taking her now empty hand and leading her to the closet. They entered the room and Fred closed the door behind him. "So, let's get started." He leaned into kiss her, only to be stopped when she placed her hands on his chest, keeping him at arms length. "What's up?"

She sighed, "Fred…I've never been kissed."

He smiled, "Then I'll make this one you'll never forget." Fred placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He bent down and gently kissed her lips. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. Autumn let out a moan as he bit her lip, he slid his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand under her shirt, touching the soft skin on the small of her back.

Autumn felt as if her skin was on fire. She had never felt this way before. She moved her hands to play with Fred's hair, eliciting a small moan from him. He backed her against the wall and played with the waistband of her skirt. Autumn's body had a mind of it's own as her legs wound themselves around Fred's waist. His hand went up her skirt and found their desination. He pushed the wet fabric of her underwear aside and entered two fingers into her soft folds. Autumn let out a small gasp as Fred rhythmically pumped his fingers in and out of her, the initial pain slowly fading away.

"Fred!!" she screamed, reaching her climax. Fred removed his hand but still held her until he was sure she could stand. He set her down and smiled as he licked his fingers clean. Autumn had just finished adjusting her skirt when the door opened.

"Times up." Lee said with a grin on his face.

* * *

After the party everyone went back to their dorms. As Autumn was snuggling into bed, Angelina asked, "So how was your seven minutes with Fred?"

Autumn smiled and said one word, "Heaven."

* * *

**Liz: So, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I could make a story of this. Let me know what you think. And I'm working on trying to update my stories, it seems college is taking up more of my time then I thought it would. Love ya all:D:D:D**


	2. More Of A Man

"God I hate that little weasel!" Miranda Powell exclaimed. She punched a suit of armor in her anger. She and Ron Weasley had been dating for five months and for a third of that time, all he did was think and talk about Hermione Granger. Miranda was about to snap!

"Aw, is the wanna be Gryffindor having problems with the Weasel?" Draco Malfoy sneered.

Miranda glared at her fellow Slytherin, "Stay out of my business."

He laughed, "You are! That's what happens when you date a blood traitor." He puffed out his chest, "You should be with a real man like me."

"Like you?" Draco nodded. "Oh please!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled, "You're not man enough to handle me."

"But Weasley is?"

Miranda glared, "I never said that. But you must remember, Viktor Krum was my boy toy three years ago."

"And he was man enough for you?"

She scoffed, "Come on! All star Quidditch player and Tri Wizard champion? Who could turn that down? I mean, think of the muscles."

Draco glared, his anger rising, "I have muscles! I have great muscles!"

"That's true. But from what Pansy's told me, you're," she looked down at his crotch, "barely satisfactory."

He finally lost it and shoved Miranda against the wall, "Barely satisfactory?! I could make you scream. I could make you cry with pleasure."

Miranda leaned forward, "Prove it."

Draco attacked her mouth with his, rough and filled with passion. He pulled away and looked Miranda over with hungry eyes. Without a second thought, he ripped open her buttoned shirt, revealing her black silk bra. "Well, well, well, someone went shopping." he said, running his hand over the lace that lined it.

Miranda shrugged, "A girl's gotta feel sexy somehow."

Draco massaged her breasts, "I think you're extremely sexy." He licked a trail from her breasts to her neck, biting her, causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Draco…" she gasped. She undid his pants while he pulled off her soaked undies.

"Ooo…matching thong." he said before lifting her up and sliding into her. "You're so tight. You ready?"

"Oh God yes." she moaned. Draco began pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, making sure to drive Miranda mad. He brought one hand up and began rubbing her clit, sending her to orgasm. "Draco…oh, oh god." she gasped feeling her body on fire.

A mixture of hearing her moan his name and feeling her muscles clench him set him on fire. "Oh Miranda, you feel…" Draco quickened his pace, sensing his own climax. Miranda lost it, she had never had this much pleasure from a guy, not even Krum. She raked her nails across his back, making Draco growl. "Miranda!!" he yelled and bit down on her neck, drawing blood. The couple stayed like that, their bodies humming.

"I can't believe it." Miranda said after regaining her ability to speak.

"What?" Draco asked. He set her down and began dressing.

"You mad me cry." she replied, touching her cheeks. She shook her head and pulled on her thong. She looked at her shirt, "You ruined it." She pulled it off and reached into her school bag. She pulled out a green form fitting shirt and put it on.

He looked at her neck, "You're gonna have one hell of a hickey." He put his hand on her waist, "Well? Manly enough for you?"

Miranda smirked, "I do believe Mr. Malfoy, Pansy was lying. You are way more than satisfactory. And more of a man than I thought."


	3. Two for One

Ashley Sparrow grumbled in menacing tones as she slammed the door to the flat she shared with her two best friends the Weasley Twins. "Uh oh. Someone's in a bad mood." George said from the kitchen.

Ashley fell into the arm chair opposite the couch, where Fred was currently stretched out. "She's always like this when she visits her mother." Fred commented.

"If she would stop insulting my life I wouldn't be in a bad mood." Ashley snapped.

George leaned against the living room archway. "What'd she say this time?"

Ashley sighed. "She went on about how I'll never find a husband if I keep living with two men. And how disgusting it is that I am committing immoral acts with not just one, but both of them." She stood and threw the magazine she'd been flicking through across the room. "I'm not even active in that way anymore!"

Fred laughed. "Who could give up two for the price of one?" He looked at Ashley. "You know you want us."

Ashley glared. "Yeah I do. But since that's never going to happen..." Her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide. "Great. Mom used Veritaserum again." She ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

The twins gave each other identical smirks. "Wicked."

* * *

Ashley stayed in her room until she was sure the twins had either gone to bed or left the flat. She was currently enjoying a hot shower. She had just rinsed the conditioner from her hair when someone apperated right behind her. She screamed and turned, finding herself face to face with a very naked Fred Weasley. "Fred! What are you doing in here?!"

Fred smiled and pulled her against him. "You did admit earlier that you want me." Ashley gasped as Fred's mouth descended on hers. His lips were soft and gentle. He pulled her closer to him, their wet bodies sticking together.

Ashley was so lost in Fred's touch that she didn't realize someone else had joined them. While she was kissing Fred a little more passionately, another mouth kissed and nibbled its way up and down her neck. "What are you guys doing?" she asked huskily, pulling away from Fred.

George put his hands on her waist and turned her to face him. "I thought you wanted this." His mouth descended on her neck again.

"I d-do." Ashley moaned. She brought her left hand up and held George's head in place. "But d-do you guys?"

"Would we be here if we didn't?" Fred asked before attacking the other side of her neck.

Ashley moaned at the feel of both their mouths on her neck. She couldn't believe this was happening. How many times had she fantasized about this exact moment? But this shower was too small for the three adults. Still holding onto them, she apperated them to her bedroom. The landing was less than perfect, causing them to fall on her bed. She was facing George and Fred was laying on top of her. She felt both their members twitch against her.

Fred rolled off Ashley and helped her lower herself on to his brother. Both Ashley and George gasped at the contact. Ashley let herself adjust to his size before she started riding him. He grabbed her hips to help guide and support her. Their breathing became ragged. Ashley reached and grabbed Fred's cock. She moved her hand up and down to the same rhythm she and George had.

They went on like this for a while, all of them groaning and moaning. Suddenly George lifted Ashley off him. "Fred." was all he managed to say. Fred understood and entered Ashley, causing her to gasp; he was slightly bigger than his brother. He began thrusting in and out of her, going deeper every time. Ashley grabbed George and began pumping him with the same desperation.

"Oh. Oh Merlin!" George managed to shout before he exploded all over Ashley's hand.

It wasn't long after, that Fred and Ashley both came, calling each others name. Fred thrust into her a few more times, spilling his seed into her. He rolled to the other side of her. "Wow." the trio sighed.

Ashley yawned and stretched. "Agreed." the twins said. Fred curled up behind Ashley and the curled up behind George. "Accio blanket." George said sleepily. That was the last thing said before they all passed out from pleasant exhaustion.


End file.
